The Last Full Blooded Potter
by SuperGirl-kc
Summary: Chapter 5 “Love?” Hermione said red. Harry gulped and didn’t realize what he called her. “I” “You” she spat out.“I…I…” “You!” she yelled looking at him starting to sweat “You know I…” he smacked his head with his hand, Hermione pulled his hand away and lo
1. Chapter 1

Juliette Potter

By SuperGirl

A/N: this is after book 6 it is a Harry Hermione Fanfic, Juliette Potter is DU DU DUN! Harry Aunt. Let me explain, in every book there is a character of whom knew Harry's Parents who reveal to him thing about his parents, thus James Potter had a sister 11 years younger who was five when there parents were killed and Dumbledore was there godfather… So Harry's aunt is 10 years older then Harry, she was too young to take care of Harry and Sirius was in jail when James and Lily died.

On with the tale…

It was hard on Harry being with his aunt and uncle after Dumbledore's death. He had a lot going on, one week till his birthday. He hadn't written to anyone nor opened up the letters from his friends and Ginny's letter's sat there on his desk unopened as well. It was Thursday evening. He heard the door bell rang and heard and yell down stairs. Harry's thought was death-eaters or sales men or something.

Harry flew down the stairs and stopped when he seen his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon Dursley talking to a young women with light brown reddish hair. His uncle was ringing his hands nervously. The women had a letter in her hand and gave it to Harry's uncle. Harry stopped at the base of the stairs and Dudley, walked over to Harry. "What's going on?" he asked Harry. Harry shrugged as a reply. The young women looked past Vernon to Harry at the stairs and smiled at him. Harry couldn't help but smile back, she was a very pretty women. She walked in and Vernon shut the door and looked at Harry as if he was going to kill him. "Tea." was the first words from the woman's lips, Harry's aunt Petunia literally ran to the kitchen after hearing that and the woman sat down and looked up at Harry.

"Harold, would you be so kind to come sit with me?" Harry snapped out of it and realized she was referring to him. He nodded and sat across from her on the couch. He carefully looked at the women and noticed one eye was blue the other was brown, there was something familiar with her. "Here." said Petunia Handing the woman a cup with tea. "Still three lumps?" the woman nodded and took a sip. "I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?" asked Harry.

"I am Juliette Emma Potter. I am your father's baby sister." she said taking a sip. "You knew that didn't you?" she asked looking at Harry. "No." She chocked a bit. "Who do you suppose gave your aunt and uncle here money to raise you." she said looking Harry in the eyes Harry looked a bit strange at her. "I gave them half of my half of the Potter family fortune." She looked at Harry's uncle Vernon and her eye twitched. "I gave them one fourth of the family money, Harry you only have half." Harry gulped. Harry's uncle started to sweat. "Julia… darling it's not easy raising a witch in human society." Juliette looked at him and sat down her cup. "You're a bloody liar Vernon , when I came by the day after you got Harry you were dirt poor, and in debt what did you do with it all, it is close to 45 million pounds!" she said yelling. Harry could feel the house shake a bit when she stomped her foot.

"I invested it in a couple companies all that went bad…"

"WHAT!" she yelled.

Harry's eyes widen. "what the bloody…" The young witch stood up knocking over the coffee table causing objects to fly right and left. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you people!" She paused and recollected herself and looked at Harry and sighed. "Harry, tell me how have they treated you?" Harry gulped looking at his uncle Vernon who looked like he would kill the boy. "He will not hurt you, I am taking you with me, you no longer have to stay here. Lily would have been ashamed of them and what they have done with your family money" she said looking Harry in the eye.

"Well." started Harry looking at his uncle. "I never had new clothes, and I lived under the stairs for eleven years." Her eyes widen Harry wondered if she was anything like his father, then again she only knew his father for a short time as well. Juliette took a deep breath. "Where's the rest of the Potter fortune?" she asked pointing her finger at Uncle Vernon. "It's complicated. Loan sharks…" he muttered, then continued "Besides you can not take Harry." he said grinning. Harry gulped a bit scared of the information he just gave to the witch in the room. "I can, you see you got Harry because I was 11 when his father died, now I am 26 going on 27 in a few days. I been an adult almost 10 years now. I could of taken him from you when I turned 17, but I couldn't due to a career I had." she grinded a bit. And looked at Harry, "I was a witch hunter." Harry looked at her in question. "I hunted down and killed Voldermore's allies death eaters, I retired a few years ago." She pulled a letter from a pocket in her pants and handed it to Harry. "Dumbledore's last letter he wrote to me and told me of how you were treated, he loved you like a grandfather would." she sighed. "Also told me of Sirius' death the one before this one." she sat down for a moment and Harry noticed his uncle was going to take a run for it when his Aunt's hand rose. "Freeze." Harry's eyes widen and looked at his aunt Petunia who was screaming. There his uncle was frozen jelly rolls in all.

"When you started Hogwarts I sent to you your father's cloak. It was our father's and James gave it to me when I started Hogwarts a few weeks before he was killed. After I finished school and started hunting down death-eaters. I sent it to you on Christmas. I know I should of done more." she sighed and looked at Harry. "I was mostly in hiding, you see you know who has killed off every Potter, but you and I and uh yeah we have a third cousin twice removed, but he was hit by lightening long story." Harry gulped a bit. "Did you know my mother?" Juliette looked up at Petunia who was leaning against the wall holding her chest.

"I did, I met her when I was six, after are parents died I spent the holidays at Hogwarts with James and Sirius there last year and that one year your mother stayed at school she had a fight with her sister for some odd reason, she was upset. Harry when you mother went to school Muggle-borns didn't have it easy, some were killed, tortured. She was upset because her own sister despised of who she was." Harry looked at his aunt who was not looking so happy.

"Oh so you deicide to come back after we had Harry 15 almost 16 years of having Harry and now you're here to judge us, you nothing but a murder." Petunia spat at Juliette. "Those who I did kill were assassins out to kill people like Dumbledore and Harry and a muggle-born girl we stopped." Harry wondered who the girl was. But didn't ask. "You guys however, I gave you half of my inheritance to take care of my nephew, I told you to give him the best of everything! Love him for us tell him who he is, and you didn't. You lied." Petunia walked forward. "Unlike my husband I am not scared of you witches!" Harry could see the height difference between his two aunts, his aunt Juliette was several inches shorter, he had herd many times the Potters were short family members. "I don't need magic to put you in your place." SLAP! Was all Harry heard as Juliette's hand smacked his aunt Petunia's face. "Neither do I." she replied. His aunt Petunia sat there sobbing and slid down the wall. "You are horrible, people." Juliette yelled, Petunia replied yelling back "Take him we don't want him anymore." she turned to Harry, he could see tears in Juliette's eyes. "Harry, please get your things, we are leaving and I will make sure you get what Dumbledore told you about before he died." Harry nodded and looked at his other aunt leaning against the wall, he leaned down and looked at her. "I wish this was a better good bye, I just wished you told me about my mother, yet you never did, I still don't know anything about her. I… I have nothing to say to you Aunt Petunia, nothing at all."

Juliette was quiet annoyed with Dudley who was hiding behind the curtains. When Harry got down he see Dudley sitting quietly with his hands in his lap not saying a word frozen. Harry decided not to ask questions. "Is that everything Love?" Harry nodded. "Would you tell me about my parents?" he asked she smiled back. "Of course darling I can give you some of your dad's things as well might help you on that trip of yours." Harry smiled as they left the number 4 house on private drive. "Where are we going?" asked Harry. "I have a place a few miles from here, a townhouse I bought a few years ago. There's my car." she said pointing at a BMW not an new one it was actually older model. "I know it's not fancy, but I don't do much driving you see." Harry nodded and she opened up the back seat. "Where's your bird?" she asked. "She's out I let her lose yesterday to feed." he said smiling.

After they got in the car Juliette wanted to open up some dialogue. "Dumbledore wrote me all the time about you when I was witch hunting." She said smiling, "He told me about Her-mine and Ronald." Harry laughed a tad. "It's Hermione, she'd get upset if you misspoke it." She smiled a bit. "Now, I am no Dumbledore, and Voldemort doesn't fear me at all, but I fell as the last Full-blooded Potter that I owe it to James to help you out." Harry grinned a bit. "No offence Juliette, but it's my destiny and I don't want more people to die." she smiled a bit back at Harry. "He will not kill me nor your friends or you Harry." she said smiling. "I wish that was true." he said sighing. The car stopped at an old house in Brick Lane London.

The house was bigger then his aunt's and uncle's house, but more old fashion. "I have an early birthday present for you." Juliette said walking off to a small room. She returned with a red wood box with gold paint, it was a skinny box. Harry looked at it, the colors were of Griffendor. "Open it" she said sitting in an old wire chair. Harry grinded. "I know it's no Invisibility cloak or chocolate frogs." Harry had an questioning look on his face. "What is this?" he asked. "That's a '**Hor**-crux' thing." she replied. "Come with me I have another surprise for you." Harry smiled a bit. "How do I destroy it?" asked Harry. "Hell I don't know really, Dumbles never told me." she sighed Harry walked through a dark hall way into a room where his aunt turned the light. "Surprise!" yelled two familiar voices. A bushy haired girl ran up and hugged Harry and a tall red head smiled. "It's an early birthday Party." said Ron smiling. "Just us oh and your Aunt Jules." he said smiling.

Harry turned to the witch behind him with an irritated look on her face. "It's Juliette, not Jolie, not Jules, not jewels." Harry laughed he imagined she would have a similar personality to his father, he noticed looking more and more at his aunt she had bits and pieces he could pick out that he seen in photos of his father. Harry also noticed Ron was growing his hair out again, it hadn't been long since he seen him and he looked different. Hermione looked a bit older as well. "Your aunt is really nice, we went to a auction where we found the '**Hor**-crux' and she bought it so we could destroy it. It's been in a museum here in London this whole time." Hermione smiled as did Harry. "I met your friends, actually Hermione found me first and I explained about the letter's from Dumbles and Hermione was doing research on it and founded it on the internet, I was like 'bloody hell' 'you know who' didn't see that coming now did he." Harry laughed a bit his aunt seemed down to earth.

"I like this one." she said to Harry he smiled back at his aunt. "She reminds me so much of your Mum. I wish more wizards were muggles." she smiled some. "Well I'm off to bed, you three do what you do just don't catch a thing on fire and show Harry to his room loves." Hermione waved as she went up stairs. "Blimy Harry your aunt's famous as much as you are." Harry looked at Ron oddly as did Hermione. "When we were younger there was this witch hunter always in the papers some thought it was a ghost, most people think you're the only Potter left." said Ron.

"Ron's an idiot Harry, I talked to your Aunt. She never showed up again in the wizard world but as a witch hunter, no trace so people thought she died as well as the rest of your family, partly for safety I suppose. After your parents died all the Potter relatives were killed one by one off, but Dumbledore kept her safe in school then right after she did…" Hermione paused and looked at Ron. "Gorilla warfare, sneak attack." he said to Hermione. "She was after those who killed off your family all but you know who." Harry sighed heavenly. "She said she was the last full blooded Potter." He looked at Hermione and caught her eyes staring into his. "She said she would make sure we would make it out alive."

"Mate, you aunt is famous slayer she did wand less magic, probably why they thought she was a ghost, oh and she wore all white too... Dressed like a bloody ghost" Hermione laughed. "Ron, more of an angel what she said that." "angel of death!" " She really was so mad at my aunt Petunia and uncle today. A normal person would have a hard time believing someone who walking out of no where, but my Aunt was so scared when she came. She gave half of her inheritance to them to raise me and they spent it all on bad business deals." Harry let out a deep sigh and sat down. "I don't know her, but I can not handle losing another family member or you guys." he put his hands in his face. Hermione bent down and hugged him. "Your aunt wants to help train you, teach you things, she's faced these death eaters time and time again, she told me she had some family heirlooms to help us out." she said smiling. "Mate don't forget this antique thing we have to destroy." said Ron tossing the box to Harry.

Harry opened the box and looked at the small glass figurine. Harry threw it up in the air and it hit the ground without breaking. "Huh?" the three said in unison. Harry bent down and picked it up and looked at it. "We have to use magic or a magic weapon Harry." said Hermione. "I think…" Harry gulped. "I am glad I am no longer at the Dursley's. They all had freaky names and they thought I was strange." Hermione laughed a bit. "That's true I suppose." Ronald made a face. "You have a strange name Hermione." she glared at him. "Oh before I forget, Ginny has a letter for you." said Ron taking out a letter from his pocket. Hermione frowned a bit looking at Harry.

Harry sighed as he took it and looked at it. "I can't open this mate, I told her it was done." Ronald took it back. "I know." said Ron putting it in his back pocket. "I'm tired can we destroy this thing in the morning?" Harry asked. "It's been a long day for me." Hermione grabbed Harry's hand, "I'll show you to the guest rooms' your bunking with Ron." Ron had his pissed off look on his face, he hated it when Hermione babied Harry, she did it all the time. Ron sat down and watch his friends emerge upstairs. Hermione stopped at a door and sighed. "Harry, I'm scared." she whispered softly. Harry looked at her and noticed she had tears in her eyes. "Mione." he whispered she turned and jumped into an embrace hugging him tightly. "Harry." she sobbed out. "I would die for you." she chocked out. Harry rubbed her back gently. "Mione." he grumbled. She pulled her face from his body and looked at him. "I would Harry, I really would, I would do anything for you. You mean so much to me." Harry smiled and wiped some of her tears from her face. "I'll be fine, I will be the one protecting you Mione, night okay?" he whispered she nodded and let go.

Hermione stepped away then turned to see Harry looking at her. "NO worries Mione." She nodded and opened up the door across from his and closed it. Harry stayed in the hall looking at the door he could of sworn he heard her sobbing still just louder. "Oh Hermione." he whispered. "You know Harold, dear you seem to be like your father" Harry turned to see his aunt Juliette in her pajamas. "Huh?" he asked. "You have something you always wanted before you and your blind to it." Harry looked a bit confused. "Listen Aunt Juliette, it's been a long day full of surprises." She crossed her arms, "You are also a fool like James was, here I will help you, the girl loves you more then she loves anything. Have you not picked up on it?" Harry gulped. "If you worried about putting her in danger, you can not stop someone who loves you from being there in the end. That is what your mother did, she's like Lily and your blind as a bat." Harry shook his head. "You have it all wrong."

"She told me Harry, she's so scared to lose you and she also said that she loves you more then you will ever know, I have know the girl a few weeks at most and she told me she do anything even die for you." Juliette rubbed her head, "you Potter men are dumb as they come when it comes to love, Night Harold." Harry stood there more confused looking at his aunt as she walked down the hall way into the dark. He turned back to the door across from his room. He sat there for moments and tried to think clearly, put things together.

A: review please- SG


	2. Chapter 2

Sixteen years

By SuperGirl

A/N: hugs for the reviews-

Juliette was up early, still wearing her pajamas. She stood in front of the stove waiting for water to heat up. She had messy hair in every direction, somewhat the trademark of the family of the Potters. Her eyes were puffy she looked sleep deprived. "What are you doing up so early?" she turned to see her nephew. "Harold." she said softy, "Top of the morning' to you." he smiled and walked closer. "I looked at that note you handed to me from Dumbledore and read it last night. He must of written to you often." she sighed and opened up a drawer above the stove to get out some tea. "I asked him to let me know everything that happened to you. Every time you got a cut and went to the nurse I knew. Every time you defeated Voldemort I knew. Every time you were in the hospital wing, I sent you chocolate and presents. After a few years you were at Hogwarts I felt a bit scared to meet you, I wondered if you would have believed me, or didn't care. From Dumbledore's notes to me it seemed like you were a sweet boy, then the last about how Vernon treated you… I fell like I failed you." she said, she paused and looked at Harry quietly. "Do you?"

"I do wish I knew about you, no one ever told me about you, not Petunia not Dumbledore, no one not even Sirius did." He sighed some. "Are you hungry?" Juliette asked. "A bit I haven't eaten since yesterday morning, I didn't get dinner last night." she sighed and handed him a muffin. "I wish I killed those jerks who raised you, but I have to thank them for keeping you safe at there home." she smiled a bit. "I know I was off last night, I was so angry last night you know. I gave up half of everything I had left to someone who didn't like who I was or who my family was and looked down upon us for being wizards, yet could take our money without a second thought. I was upset mostly they didn't do one thing they promised. I wanted you to be loved." she sighed. "I can't go back and change things and take you when your seven from them. If I did you could have been killed or worst… every death eater was itching to find you."

"Don't worry, I know you meant well. Now." Harry smiled some. "You must hate me Harold." she said looking at Harry. "Your all I have left." said Harry. "NO, you have your friends Harold." he smiled some. "I didn't get much sleep from what you said last night." Harry shifted his weight uncomfortably. "You know, about Hermione." he paused looking at the kettle for a moment. "You don't have nothing magical here do you?" she shock her head. "Only things are the things you father left and grandfather left behind." she picked up the kettle. "Spot?" she asked Harry nodded. She poured him some and put in a tea bag. She sat at a small table in the kitchen holding her cup. "Strange paths we cross?" Harry nodded and sat down and ate his muffin.

"I grew up in the wizarding world, you in the muggle one, you want to be part of the wizard one and here I am one in the muggle." he smiled some. "Sorry to interrupt you , but what you said about Hermione last night… did you mean it?" he asked. She blew the steam from her cup of tea. "I did, she loves you Harold." he smiled then frowned some. "You didn't have to be so mean about it." she laughed a bit at Harry. "Harry, you are blind as a bloody bat dear."

"How much do you miss them?" Harry asked, she sighed some and replied. "I always will a lot, they say time helps, but it never does, what kept me going was knowing you were safe." she smiled some. "James loved you more then anything ever, we all did and I still do love you Harold, more then anything, probably why I feel horrid not being there when you needed a hug or someone to be there for you." Harry was trying to think of something to say to her and nothing came out. "I was a witch hunter for years. It tore me apart doing my job it took me forever before I could retire without them thinking I was a spy or something. I had to kill people I once was friends with and never knew who they were. I had to kill a family friend who kill your grandmother as she slept who called themselves an uncle to us."

"So it was hard for you?" Harry asked. "I couldn't take it no longer, I needed an escape, the wizard world thought I was already dead… When you go to the wizard world, I can't come with you." Harry's eyes widen a bit. "You said something about making sure we won't die I thought-" Juliette interrupted Harry. "Harold after what happened the last time I was there." she sighed and put her hands over her face. "Harold, I left being a witch hunter because I ended up having to kill someone I grew up with. I can't go back there." she chocked a bit on her words. "I had to kill one of my best friends from Hogwarts as well a few years back." she looked up. "I had already been here in this muggle world, disappeared after I finished Hogwarts, then when Voldemort came back a few years back he started to get followers and." Harry tried to calm down his Aunt and placed his hand on hers holding her cup. She quickly pulled her hand away. "Harold, I will do all I can for you, I promised Lily and James when I was old enough… but I am scared."

"I want to help you out Harold, I will do all I can like with those '**Hor**-crux' things. I will teach you all I knew about being a witch hunter. I can not walk with wizards no more." Harry nodded his head some. "What made you become a witch hunter to begin with?" Harry paused a bit. "You seems down to earth not like someone who hunted down death eaters and …slaying them. What made you become one to begin with?"

"The boy I loved from school, we were to marry…" she paused taking a breath " he was killed one night, over nine years back… by a follower of Voldermore's, because he was muggle born and with me. I was so scared I could do nothing, I fought them neither of us had our wands. I was petrified frozen, I seen your grandparents die when I was five as did James when he was 16 in front of us, we could do nothing, seeing them again caused me to freeze up. I think partly from everything that happened, Mom and Dad then what happened to James and Lily. My boyfriend jumped in front of the spell meant for me. He shielded me, he fell on top of me I sat there not moving so scared. There was a huge opportunity a muggle born and the last full blooded Potter, a victory for that death eater." "They waited until we were walking back home and…Dumbledore saved me, the order wanted me to go in hiding then the ministry got involved the newspapers already claimed I was dead. I was inside, soon as training was done I went after death eater after death eater. I was so full of anger then. I wanted them to see my face when they did die they knew why I was after them. One day I tracked down the one I found out after disarming them, they were a friend from Hogwarts a childhood friend. After I killed that person. I couldn't do it not more I broke down. I had nightmares still do."

Juliette wiped her eyes. "I am not scared of death, I'm scared of killing again." Harry nodded his head. "I have loved you since you were born Harold, it might not seems as I do for not being there taking care of you, but if they knew I was around, you could have been killed as a child, tortured, made to join Voldemort." There was an odd silence between the two Potters sitting there as there tea cooled down. "Can you tell me about my mom and dad?" he asked breaking the silence. She nodded. "You were born two days after my birthday, your father told me you were my birthday present a little late, cheap skate your father was. Your father was friends with your mom through out school meet her on the train ride to Hogwarts, same for when I met my boyfriend who was killed. It's a strange Potter tradition I suppose then ending up with them last year, then dying with them, except I messed that part up, I guess I died inside that day."

" Your father and mother was attacked and had some of there youth sucked dry, one reason looking at a 22 year old James with a bad hair line. One thing Voldemort did to stay alive sucked the youth out of people… Your mother's favorite color was pink, always got pink roses from your dad... Your mother loved to read… Your mother was the kindest person ever and you were her light... Your father was a joker, always teased me growing up... He cut a huge chunk of my hair off when I fell asleep with Sirius when I was four when Sirius stayed with us… When our parents died he changed, he lost the spark he had until he dated your mom. He took care of me until I started Hogwarts, after he was old enough, almost two months after I started Hogwarts he was killed. When he finished Hogwarts he got married and took care of me, you mom was the best person I even known read to me."

"From age six when James got out until I started at Hogwarts they were like parents to me as was Dumbledore. The three raised me. There all dead now. When James and Lily were on missions I stayed with Dumbles, bored me out of my mind when I was little, now I miss those days. I think because of your mom is why I like muggles and the muggle world. Five years they had together before they were killed. Almost two were with you counting when they found out about you. When you mom got pregnant with you she was more happy then anything. You made our family complete Harold. I was sad when I had to go to Hogwarts when I was eleven, I got to stay for your first birthday" she smiled some.

Harry smiled listening to her speak. She smiled back looking over to the door way seeing Hermione standing there smiling at the two. "It's nice to see you smile again Harry." said Hermione making eye contact with him. "I have missed that." She walked over and sat at the table with them. "Top of the morning to you." said Juliette sipping her tea. "And to your day." replied Hermione. "When do you want to destroy that glass figuring with Voldemort's soul?" she asked Harry. Harry thought for a moment and looked at his aunt Juliette. "Why are you looking at me, I don't know how to destroy them." she paused and looked at Hermione. "How did you destroy the last one?" Hermione gulped a bit. "I don't think that will work, the first one Harry stabbed with a venomous snakes' tooth." she paused and looked at Harry. "It seems to be something close to Voldemort or something of his past seems to destroy them." said Hermione thinking out loud.

"You make no bloody sense." replied Juliette. She looked at Harry who shrugged. "I used the tooth because it's what I had at the moment." he took a sip of his tea and looked at Hermione who didn't look so pleased. "We tried to break the glass figuring by dropping it, it seems like non magical things can destroy the '**Hor**-crux' things." Juliette thought for a moment. "I have a whole storage upstairs full of things from the Potter clan weapons in such. I have some knifes I used to kill off some death eaters with. A few things you grandmother used as well as your grandfather." she paused swishing her cup of tea around. "Your father had some weapons as well, anyways I figure if you train here for a tad before you go off might as well have non magical weapons and learn to use magic without a wand in case. If you do face Voldemort he would not expect that loves." The both nodded Hermione seemed to go white hearing all of this.

"It's scary Harry… thinking about this. I don't want to lose you, you know how much you mean to me Harry. I'd do anything… for you." Harry smiled and patted Hermione on the back, she gave him a half smile some tears formed in her eyes and frowned walking from the kitchen quickly running up the stairs. "Smooth Harold. She is probably crying now, you pat her on the back, no hug?" asked Juliette raising a brow at him. "Did I miss something?" he asked leaning forward. "Yes you did, again." she replied, she paused gave Harry a strange look, "Well go bloody after her." Harry looked at her even more strangely. "Bloody hell Harold! She's scared to death she is crying probably, go comfort her." He sat there and heard a door shut a few rooms away.

"Why me." his Aunt slapped her hand over her face and mumbled insults he could barely pick up. "What happened between you two Harry?" she asked. Harry looked down at the table. He began to ring his hands together. "All Dumbles told me was how much you cared for each other looked out, what happened?" Harry opened his mouth to speak nothing came out. His aunt stood up and went to the bread box on the counter and opened it up. "Fine be as you are." she mumbled.

"Fifth year she almost died because of me." his aunt turned and looked and Harry who was barring his face in his hands. "We got too close, Voldemort almost killed her because of me, so sixth year I tried to stay way from her for her safety, not to hurt her." His aunt stood there with an not so pleased look. "I care for her, I can't have her getting hurt." his aunt turned a shade of red. "It's too bloody late now isn't Harold! TOO LATE! She is here because she loves you Harold." Harry didn't respond for another minute of silence. "I know." he whispered.

"If anything happens to me… after what you said about the boy you dated who died, aunt Juliette I couldn't do that to her." his aunt huffed some and turned to the door and stopped and turned back quickly. "You already have done that to her Harold. You already ran away on her, she needs you and your making it worst acting as if you don't notice when she's upset. If you so bloody scared of hurting her or putting her in danger then you shouldn't act so… so…grrr you Potter men!" she yelled.

"Hermione's gone!" yelled Ron who was running down the stairs towards the kitchen. "What?" yelled Harry. Ron ran to Harry. "there is a note Harry." said Ron with tears about to form in his eyes. "She couldn't have gone far this fast." said Juliette looking at Harry as he read the note. "Hermione is quickly especially the way she travels. What did you say to her Mate!" Harry looked down a bit. His aunt came around and smacked the back of his head. "Nothing is the problem!" Harry rubbed his head a bit and looked at her. "I told you HAROLD! She's here trying to help you risk her life, she pour her heart out trying to let you know how much she cares, she is here for you and you act likes she is a plague! " Harry gulped. "It's my fault mate." Harry said with his eyes showing tears. "Sorry."

Ron looked at Harry then his aunt, "she has the '**Hor**-crux' thing as well." Harry's aunt growled. "Well find her then!" she yelled at the two. "What happened Harry, why would she do this?" asked Ron. Harry looked up at Ron. "Because of how I been treating her the last year." Ron's brows wrinkled up. "Think where would she go Harry!" yelled his aunt. Ron snorted. "Where's the closes library?" he asked. Harry's eyes widen and turned to his aunt. "Maybe we can catch her." she said looking at Ron. The two wizards made a dash for the door as Juliette made a dash for her purse and keys. She met up with them as they waited for her at the car.

"Top of the morning to you Miss Potter." yelled a neighbor next door. She turned to her neighbor. "Mr. Mac Foyer did you see Hermione?" he smiled some. "Ah the girl who's been staying with you, she asked where the Brick Lane library was and I told her to take Bus E to the third stop, you just missed her." She nodded at the old Irish man. "Thank you so much." Juliette responded. "Why are all of you in your night clothes?" he asked. "NO time!" responded Ron. The three got in the car.

"Do you know where the library is?" asked Ron. Juliette turned pale. "Oh shit." she mumbled and rolled down her window. "Excuse me." she yelled at the neighbor. "Where is the library?"

…………

After getting lost the three made it to the Brick Lane library. Juliette stopped the car infront. "Harry you need to get her." Ron glared daggers at Juliette. "why bloody him?" he asked. "because she left because of me." said Harry. Ron shifted in his seat a bit upset. "They need to make up Ronald." said Harry's aunt. He crossed his arms and frowned at the two Potters. "Harold, she needs to know we, no you need her." Harry nodded He opened the car door and stopped and shut it. "What is it mate?" asked Ron sitting forward from the back seat. "I'm scared." said Harry. "For the first time in a long time. This is Hermione, I have known her forever and I'm scared." Ron's eyes widen. "What's that mean?" asked Ron looking at Juliette to tell him. She shock her head. "Luck." she said looking at Harry. He looked at her and adjusted his glasses.

It took Harry over ten minuets to find her in the library. He stood there looking at her back ,her face in a book. He stopped and tried to gain some strength to face her. Hermione's shoulder were slumped down. Harry stopped behind her tried to say something nothing came out. He swallowed hard. "Hermione." he whispered. She sat up straight hearing this. She turned and looked at Harry. He was still in his pajamas looking at her with a look she hadn't seen for years. "Harry?" He smiled, "I need you Hermione."

"Harry?" she whispered back in disbelief. He walked forward and stopped. "I'm scared too Hermione." she gulped some and nodded. "Not of Voldemort , of losing you." she turned back around not facing him. "Hermione." she shock some. "why did you come here Harry." he walked forward and grabbed the chair next to hers and sat down next to her and turned her to face him. She didn't want to look up at him. He moved her face up to look at him. "you're the reason I am still here Hermione." she closed her eyes as tears ran down. "I'm sorry for pushing you away. I'm-… my aunt's right I am a fool. This last year Mione, I needed you more than anyone else." she smiled some still with tears coming down.

"Harry." she whispered. "Yeah?" he asked her. "Can… can you hold me please." she said wrapping her arms around him sobbing. "Don't let go of me." she cried. He held her tightly there in the library.

A/N: Please review… SuperGirl


	3. Chapter 3

Confusion and Hate

By SuperGirl

A/N: Thanks for the reviews I know this isn't as crazy as Harry as a Panty theft another story of mine, this is more of a mushy thing ;) HUGS SG- I'm trying to do my best here with my schedule I know how it is when you want to find out what happens next any ideas shout it out in the reviews- HUGS

It had been one of those days for Ronald. He was always jealous of Harry Potter this was a final straw for the red-headed wonder. He sat in the back seat of Harry's aunts old BMW waiting for the Great Harry Potter to come with Hermione from the library to be the hero of the day, it wasn't him to go get her, but Harry. He was beginning to despise this Potter as well, she was too much like Harry. She was the famous Witch Hunter always in the Daily Prophet , they made her out to be like bat-man in away the vengeance of the night.

He had a frown on his face and hated these cars, he hates this place with muggles and hated the fact this witch preferred to live as one then to be a wizard. What was wrong with being a wizard anyways? He hated everything at that moment and wanted to take it out of something, he had so much anger built up he was going to snap. Unfortunately for Ron he had chosen Juliette Potter to take it out, his lesson to be learned was not pretty to say the least.

He hated being here especially with what he knew would happen now with Harry Potter, of course the Hero gets the girl. And Ron with no one to be his, it wasn't fair he was the sidekick left with the left-overs. It's how happily ever after ends, but not for Ronald. Time and time again his so-called friend was always ahead of him and he was more of a wizard then Harry, so he thought. "Stop kicking my seat!" yelled an angry woman in the front seat. Ronald glared at her. "What is your deal?" she spat at him turning in her seat to the back. He didn't answer just looked at her and snorted.

"Fine be an ingrate." She said lowering her eyes. Ronald snorted at her. "Your both freaks." He muttered softly. Juliette looked at Ronald as if she could kill him with her eyes. "What was that… I am not in the mood!" Ronald turned his head to the window. "So Weasley is mad at Harold huh? And you think you can call me names?" she figured this would be a way to see how short his fuse was and put him in his place something probably never done. He turned slowly at her and grumbled something unclear to understand back at her. "What was that?" she repeated.

"You Potters are all freaks!" he yelled sitting up. "THAT IS WHAT I BLOODY SAID! Look at you, some kind of great Witch hunter, you're a freak with one blue eye and one brown eye how messed up are your genetics! Your chose to live with Muggles how pathetic are you! You live all alone at your age with your precious DOG! You have no one and you can't blame anyone either. You're a horrible Aunt as well, you only thought of your self and now you have some kind of change of heart, come out from no where and help Harry. And look at Harry he is so perfect isn't he? Well he is NOT!" he yelled.

The next thing surprised Ronald and any pedestrian walking by the car or person looking at the car for that matter. She turned in the seat and reached back and pulled Ron forward by his shirt collar. "Do no dare talk about my family that way! I will and can hurt you just because you're their friend doesn't mean I am yours. You do not know what I have been through in my life. You have never had to kill people you grew up with. It is not easy being a Potter when you are hunted down for game to be killed because of your name. I rather live in a world where I am not a side show for being one of the last Potters who lived. I do not need the attention, I didn't need it either being a Witch Hunter either! All I want is Harold to be just Harold, not someone in the spotlight, he deserves to have a normal life. None of us Potters ever chose this life! We never had a bloody chance to! He didn't chose this life." Ronald swallowed he didn't expect she would fight him back.

She kept pulling Ron forward to the front of the car with her hands, he tried to get away grabbing her hands with no success of her letting go of him, even as he dug his fingernails into her flesh, but as much as he pulled the more he was being chocked, he could hear the strings the held his hem together on his shirt snap at the pull. "I will not allow your behavior in my home or in my car. GOT IT?" Ron was red at this point and nodded. "I will not tolerate jealousy with especially what he is planning on doing. Would you ever sacrifice your life? He has not had the childhood he deserves." she paused and could see the fear in Ron's face he gulped a bit scared not to say anything, tears formed in his eyes. "It is judgmental wizards like you that gave any wizard a bad name. He considers you his best friend I don't know why." She let go causing Ron to chock he grabbed his neck.

"I don't have to have you in my home either, I'm sure you mother love to hear about your attitude." Ron shook his head and looked at the library. "Besides from what I know you treated her like crap." Ron turned and looked at her with the same pissed off look he had.

"You don't know nothing, your the aunt who ran away on Harry. Your should have been the one raising him! You know nothing about what we have been through or what has gone on between Hermione and me." Juliette snorted at him and laughed a bit. This made Ron even madder and he kicked her chair again. He still was struggling with her chock hold on him.

"First." She said calmly and sweetly. "I do not know why you're a brat, secondly Hermione and I did talk and she has only thought of you as a friend especially they way you acted towards her, and from what I have seen from the past few days, I can only pity you. You are the worst wizard of the group. You would be first taken down, killed off you would be bait. You have no natural gift you are the laziest boy ever!" Ronald said nothing; she could see she hit a point that made Ronald mad at her hate her perhaps. "What could you do?" she asked coldly. She turned back around and faced the window ignoring him.

"You had an affair with Sirius didn't you?" Ronald spat. Juliette blinked looking at him.

"Where the bloody hell did that come from, are you mental as well?" Ronald snorted. "Explain Gabriel then." She laughed at Ron. "She is my dog you block. What you think I would transfigure a child into a dog? You're a crack. And that is your come back? I have had it with you!" She turned to Ronald in the back pinched her index finger and her thumb together and snapped the two fingers, which was strange most people snap the ring finger with the thumb, but this action caused Ron to not be able to move his mouth. "You be good I will unfreeze your mouth or you calm down."

Harry and Hermione were still sitting in the library in an embrace. "Hermione." He whispered. "We need to go okay." She nodded not wanting to let go. "Hermione, I am not going anywhere." he said softly, this caused Hermione to sob and hold on tighter. "No, Harry… I am so- scared." she cried in his over sized shirt. Harry patted her on the back trying to comfort her. "Harry I am so, so scared I can't sleep, I can't eat thinking about it. I don't want you to fight-" She lost it at that point and Harry couldn't make out what she was saying it was mixed up in her sobs and cries.

Harry stood up guiding her with him. "We need to leave here Hermione, I know my destiny is not the best one, I didn't chose this destiny, but I will not leave you okay." Hermione didn't say anything she just hung on to Harry and walked out of the library slowly. "Come on chin up Ms. Granger." he said laughing a tad. She smiled some still with tears. "We'll have fun here in the muggle world and destroy that figurine tonight okay?" she nodded and they stopped at the old BMW at the end of the stairs there was Ron not looking good he had a scowl on his face. Harry sighed and opened up the front door for Hermione. She looked at Harry strangely and sat down and then he closed the door smiling at her and walked to the back of the car to sit by Ron.

Harry gasped when he seen Ron's face up close. "Blimy!" Harry said. Ron lowered his eye brows and crossed his arms. "What did you do?" Harry asked his aunt she turned a looked at Harry innocent. "What Harold, love?" Harry laughed at Ron. "What did you do." Ron didn't respond to Harry's question. Juliette laughed a bit.

"Funny Story Harold."

"Go on." he responded.

"He wouldn't shut up and kept kicking my chair."

"So you stop him from talking?" asked Hermione giving Ron a disgusted look.

"That and he claimed I had an affair with Sirius and had a love child and turned it into a dog, also he said something inappropriate about my different colored eyes insulted my family, and you dear." she said looking at Harry. "Off we go." she said. The car ride home was moments back and forth of Harry and Hermione giggling Ron was cooled off a bit, but it would take a bit more before the effects wore off.

At the Potter estate...

Ron finally cooled off but was still upset and decided he was going back to the guest room and not to deal with them rest of the morning. He was also upset since his mother was probably going to send him a holler letter latter that day. Soon as they got back from collecting Hermione, Juliette had Harry send a letter to Ron's mother about his behavior earlier that day. Ron decided he wanted some time alone and excused himself, mostly to not see Hermione or Harry talking and flirting in front of him, he was ill thinking about it. He had seen enough with her hugging on Harry all the time. Hermione with Harry, didn't seem right he was always getting the shaft.

Meanwhile Harry was going through the house looking for his Aunt he has so many questions for her. He ended up finding her in the back yard on a lawn chair sitting down. It was then Harry seen his aunt's Chocolate Yorkshire Terrier small as they come with a big round belly. "Who's this?" he asked.

His aunt looked up from a book she was reading while sitting in the sun. "That is my dog." she replied turning a page. 'She's too much like Hermione' thought Harry a bit creped out at the moment. "I meant, what is there name, the Dog." he asked. His aunt pushed up a pair of sunglasses and sat her book down. "That is Gabriel, before you ask, she is a dog not some love child transfigured into a four pound dog." Harry laughed a bit. "I don't know about Ron he is something else." she smiled at Harry some.

"This is Gabriel, Sirius sent her to me two years ago through Dumbledore. I haven't actually been near him for sixteen years since your first birthday party. He sent this to me for some odd reason, maybe he thought I was lonely. Or he wanted me to take care of this dog for him, I think he knew he was going to die."

"Did you know Sirius well?" asked Harry

"He was the one holding the scissors that cut my hair off when I was a child."

"I want to know everything about my mom and dad." said Harry, "I just don't remember anything about them I wished I could. You're the last relative I have left."

"And the third cousin twice removed, Steve." she replied.

"Who?" he asked

"The guy who was hit by lighting, no worries he's in a Looney bin. He was normal once. Let's see here Well your Grandfather was older when James and I was born. He was surprised James was born then eleven years I came bouncing around. Wizards live longer then normal muggles, Dumbledore was in his 160's when he was killed."

"We have a tragic family huh?" asked Harry who sat down in the grass by his aunt's chair.

"We do, but were strong the Potters. We have no choice but to be strong."

"Has it always been like this in the wizard world?" Harry asked, "With the wars."

"No, before it was muggles killing witches we worried about, now for years its been more excepted still some don't except us." said Juliette in deep thought. "I see some of your grandfather in you, he was the best father, he would of loved you Harold. I feel really bad not being there for you growing up, your aunt Petunia did write to me after I finished school you were eight years old then. I am just so mad at everything that happened. Our parents died, your parents, friends of the family, innocent people died for caring about the family and us. I will do my best to help you get ready for what is to come."

Harry smiled some and looked down in deep thought. Gabriel decided to come up and bother Harry on the ground. "She's fat isn't she?" asked Juliette. Harry laughed some. "She over eats all the time." Harry was grinning and his aunt and was petting the dog. "Hermione's cat has been kept away with that dog around, I think he thinks the dog is a giant rat or something, hopefully your owl will not think the same." Harry smiled some and sat up some.

"I'm going to check on Hermione." he said looking at his aunt. She nodded and pulled her sun glasses back on. "You need to just be Harold today, let's not be the boy who lived, go have fun and not think about what is to come. Be happy today spend the day with your friends." Harry smiled, it was the first time in a long time anyone wanted him not to think about what he was destined to do. He ran off to the house with the short fat Yorkie fallowing him on his heels.

Harry walked into the living room and see Hermione sitting down reading. Gabriel fallowed him still right under his feet. "Lets go somewhere Hermione." he said startling her. She smiled at and put her book down. "Where Harry?" she asked him. "Anywhere, let's take Juliette's advice and go be us no worries today." she smiled some at Harry and got up and hugged him.

"Just go rub it in my face!" yelled a voice from the stairs, it was Ron looking at them below him. Harry and Hermione looked a Ron strangely. The dog yapped at Ron with a very high pitched bark not quiet dog like and growled at Ron. "Rub what?" asked Harry. Ron took several steps down the stairs he was red in his face he lost his temper again. "Your two are together and you just want to rub it in my face. You just love hurting me don't you two!" Hermione turned red herself. The dog ran up to the bottom step and barked at Ron then ran and hid behind Harry.

"Ron, Harry and I aren't together, together." she said Harry looked a bit embarrassed. "Well, he hasn't asked me." she said looking at Ron. "Neither have you Ron, so you have no reason to keep blowing up. Be civil! We are friends and we don't need to fight now do we?" Ron still looked unhappy at them both Hermione stood with her arms crossed. Ron looked guilty at that moment what he said. "And if we were, what then would you do Ron? I mean if we were in love?"

Ron didn't say anything just looked. "I do like Harry, and I like you, but I don't like when your ugly Ron!" He nodded and looked at Harry who was petting the dog. "I- I can't help it Hermione." Ron finally said. "I just can't!" Ron's hands went into fist and he turned to the wall and hit it. "I am jealous of what you two have had. I don't- I think-. I might be in love with you Hermione." Ron yelled out the last part. Harry went pale, Hermione's eyes widen and Ron turned deep red. "The sad part is, I know you don't love me back." Hermione stood there not saying nothing. What could she say? She was unsure of a lot of things at the moment she didn't want to hurt Ron. Yet for the first time nothing came out of her mouth, Harry said nothing either.

Ron let out a sigh and hung his head down and walked up the steps defeated. This was not Ron's best day. He was heart-broken. He was hexed earlier that day, chocked, disappointed and now heartbroken. The walk up the stairs was the longest one for Ronald when he got up to the guest room he collapsed into the bed and laid there not moving. He didn't want to be there no more, he hated this house. He hated this plan they came up with. He just wanted to be alone.

"Ron?" came a voice from the hall way. Ron didn't move he sat there. Harry walked up to the bed and stopped and looked at his friend. "I'm sorry." Harry whispered to him. Ron turned and looked at Harry, he had tears running down. "Why are you sorry Harry? You didn't do anything, you never do." Harry gulped some and closed his eyes trying to think of what to say next to him. "I am sorry I know your mad at me, I don't understand fully why, but Ron- You're my best friend if Hermione means more to you I won't start a relationship with her."

"Harry, don't be a hero. She cares about you more then anything. She loves you." Harry sat there hearing this nodded his head. "It will be hard, but I want her to be happy Harry. I am just tired of coming in last place with everything." Ron buried his hands in his face. "this has been the worst day for me Harry." Ron sat up some and rubbed his eyes. "She just stood there couldn't tell me I was wrong, she said nothing to me she looked guilty. I always thought she would want me." Harry nodded.

"I can't tell Hermione what to do or say or how to feel about me or you. I'm scared to Ron. I am scared to death I will fail everyone. I am scared I will lose you or Hermione. I am scared to death I will not make it to my eighteenth birthday. I do not know what I am suppose to do Ron. I have been to afraid to get to close to Hermione. After 5th year where she almost died when Sirius did I ran from her. I couldn't look at her without crying for the longest time. I was scared if I hugged on her or told her I cared she would be taken away killed. I do know what you are feeling Ron in a way."

"Harry." said Ron unsure what to say next.

"If anything happens I want you to take care of her for me Ron." Ron nodded in responds. "What do we do now?" Harry asked.

"I don't know." Ron replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Juliette's Plan for Harry

By SuperGirl

A/N: I Thank you all…. Time for some romance.

'_What the world needs now, is love …' _

_It was a dark night in London, it was late not many people were out, but two young recent grads of Hogwarts was out…_

"_Juliette." a mans voice says softly._

"_Yes?" a young auburn haired girl replied looking up._

"_Do you think life will be like this forever?" the soft voice says as two hands come out and put strains of hair behind her ears._

"_You and Harry are all I have." says two piercing eyes looking up one blue and one brown. The man's voice laughs softly._

"_I want to take care of you and your Harry for you. We will get him and raise him, I want to be part of you small family Juliette." The two embrace and stand still in there own world standing in the streets in London under a street lamp in forever there moment of sweet bliss. _

"_How touching." a sinister voice said from the shadows. The couple looked up and Juliette was pulled behind the man who was holding her. "A death-eater? In London?" cried Juliette gasping. "Stay behind me." the man holding her tell her. "Pity, you chose to be away from your precious Dumbledore, too bad." there was a laugh heard behind Juliette she turned and seen another Death-eater laughing at them, she gasped and whispered, "Darling." shaking some now. _

"_Revile your self!" yelled the man protecting Juliette. "Show your bloody faces already, don't hide behind your mask!" the death-eater behind Juliette laughed and took off the mask. "Yo- You?" the death eater laughed raising there wand. "A Potter and a Muggle how sweet, just like James I wonder if this is what Lord Voldemort felt seven and a half years ago hmm?" _

"_Leave her alone!" yelled the man holding on Juliette. "She's been through enough with you people. If you want to kill a Muggle-" _

"_NO don't say this." Juliette yelled. "Leave him alone he is innocent you want a Potter blood take me leave him just-" She looked up at the man holding her and mouthed 'I love you'…_

_Both death eaters raised there wands up in the air "Avada Kedavra" _

………………………………

"NO!" screamed Juliette come back to the present day. She was sweating profusely she stood up shaking looking around shaking stumbling around the back yard. She pulled off her glasses and wiped the sweat off of her face and tears. "Oh god." she whispered rubbing her face softly. She sniffed a bit and turned to her house and looked at it. "Oh where is Harold." she whispered getting up still shaken making her way to the house.

Ron and Harry decided not to talk about what may or could happen, Ron also told Harry he wanted to lay down for a while. Ron had a headache and was a bit ill. Hermione was left alone in the living room for over an hour while the two talked, she watched as Crookshanks chased the four pound Yorkie around in the Potter's Living room. It seemed the two got along better, the dog was more scared of the cat though. A thousand thoughts ran through her head waiting for Harry to come down stairs. How did she feel, did she know? All she knew was she felt guilty for not telling Ron she felt the same. She cared for him, but didn't want to hurt him.

The backyard entrance door slammed open and Juliette walked in the living room where Hermione was sitting on the floor now holding the big belly dog from her cat. "Juliette?" asked Hermione looking at the lady. "Are you alright?" Hermione asked concern. Juliette looked as if she seen a ghost. She gulped and nodded and walked up the steps without saying a word. This was a strange day indeed. Harry Potter had not been here but less then a day and so much emotions have came lose.

Juliette made it up stairs noticed Harry and Ron's room was closed. She shook her head and turned toward then end of the hall way. She noticed another door however was opened. She was shock at this noticing the door was cracked open. She walked to this door and opened it up. It was a door when opened was stairs to the attic. Juliette could hear some music coming from upstairs and slowly walked up. When she got up the steps she could see Harry sitting in front of a small window with an old music box just as if he was a little boy still.

Harry looked up at his aunt and smiled some without saying a word. The attic was full of old items from the Potter family all covered in dust. Juliette leaned against the wall and just looked at Harry not wanting to cry. "Who's Charlus?" asked Harry looking at the box he was holding. Juliette sighed and looked at her nephew, "Charlus Potter, was your grandfather." she said looking up at Harry. "He would of loved you more then anything, as he loved his children." Harry looked at his aunt and could tell she was going to cry.

Harry stood up and closed the old box up. "That box was a music box was your grandfathers he used it to help put James to sleep and when I was little. Your mom sang to you though Harold." Harry smiled some and nodded. "I don't know what it was like to lose your mom and dad at a younger age then I was and what you have lived through. I do wish things were different for you Harry. I wish I had the power to go back change time, steal you away when I was out of school, never became a Witch hunter. If I could change that I would have gone back further and saved your mom and dad, but I can't change history. Only thing I can do is try my best to be here for you while I have this chance."

"I found some old pictures of a lady with black hair." Harry said, changing the subject for some reason. He held up an old picture frame cracked on the side the glass was dirty.

"That is Dorea Black-Potter, your grandmother." Harry's eyes widen some hearing this, Juliette continued, "James and Sirius were cousins, I believe we were second cousins. When your grandmother married your grandfather they disowned her." Juliette didn't smile any she sat down however on a bench against the wall. Harry could tell she wasn't herself. Harry decided to sit down next to her.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I seen a ghost." she replied.

"Oh, but you have seen them all the time at Hogwarts right?" he asked.

"This was in my dreams, it was more real to me." she whispered. "Harry life is too short, promise me one thing love." she whispered.

"Okay, what's that?" he asked softly.

"Don't worry ever about tomorrow, do not worry about it, live every day as the best one ever. Don't be scared of love either." she looked up at Harry. "Love is the one thing that makes us Potters live on in here." she pointed at her chest.

"I am scared." he said softly, "look everyone has died for me and… I don't know if I can even do anything at all." Harry placed his hands in his face.

"Harold, I want you to go and just be Harry." She said softy. "I do have a plan for you, if you can trust me." Harry gulped a bit a nodded.

Hermione was in the living room still with the pets playing when Hedwig came in the living room with a note and stopped at her feet. Crookshanks growled a bit a the bird and the small Yorkie hid behind Hermione. "What's this?" Hermione asked. She took the note from the bird and opened it up and read it.

_Hermione,_

_Please meet me down stairs dressed at 7._

_Your secret admire_

She smiled some reading the note. She pet the white owl and gave her one of the cat's treats that just made Crookshanks jealous of the bird that flew up. Hermione was blushing red. She was also smiling ear to ear. She always seen herself as a plain Jane type of girl. It was almost five o'clock the day was long and strange for the golden trio. Hermione smiled and looked at Juliette above the stairs. "Do you need a dress dear?" Hermione laughed a bit at her blushing, she nodded and looked up at her.

"What does he have in mind exactly?" she asked her. Juliette smiled some.

"Come up Hermione, I have a few things that will fit you." she smiled and walked up the stairs to the older woman. Juliette looked at the dog below.

"Come on Gabriel, you can come up too."

Harry was nervous, he was semi dressed up, his aunt dug through the up-stairs boxes and found one of Harry's fathers old out fits still in good condition, with some Fabreze which Juliette claimed was closet thing to magic muggles came up with, it smelled better. There was a small table put up for the two for dinner and candles on the fireplace mantle. Harry was nervous, a date with Hermione. His aunt's plan for him, she thought this would make him happy, this was just Hermione. Then again it was Hermione.

The small CD player started Harry was startled and looked up to see his aunt with a remote up the steps winking at him before she headed back up. (http/ - if you want to listen in another browser :P it's Unchained Melody by Righteous Brothers)

Hermione was breath taking when she walked down in a red flowing dress. She had a grin on her face listening to the music laughing a bit. "Hello, Harry." she said turning red. Harry gasped trying to say something to her. He nodded looking at her. She walked down slowly Harry swore she was an angel, he had to blink to realize he wasn't dreaming. She stopped at the end of the steps.

"Do you want to dance Harry?" she asked, he nodded at her taking her hand.

"_Oh, my love, my darling,  
I've hungered for your touch a long, lonely time. _

_Time goes by so slowly and time can do so much,  
Are You Still Mine? _

_I need your love, I need your love,  
God speed your love to me! _

_Lonely rivers flow to the sea, to the sea,  
To the open arms of the sea. _

_Lonely rivers sigh, "Wait for me, wait for me!"  
I'll be coming home, wait for me! _

_Oh, my love, my darling,  
I've hungered for your touch a long, lonely time…" _

Hermione was laughing and Harry was smiling. This was strange for the two dancing and twirling around the room. When the song ended they were still smiling. "Thank you." Hermione said looking at Harry. He was still a bit red. "I would do anything for you Hermione. Even dress up in these old clothes." he said softly. '_I think I might be in-love'_. Hermione hugged Harry. The two stood there in the living room still semi dancing with no music.

"Cute aren't they?" Juliette whispered to Ronald both looking down the steps at the two. Ron let out a breath. "No worries Ron, there is someone for you as well." he looked up at Juliette not saying anything, she was smiling about to cry. "You will run into her this summer again." Ron's face whiten some. "A blonde haired girl, you will have your dance as well." Ron nodded and wondered if what she was saying was true. "Some people are meant to be together Ron, you are doing better however." he nodded and had a small smile. "Let's leave them to there dance."

The two young adults below were still shy for being friends for years, blushing at one another. They never noticed the other two wizards above them, nor the music stopping. They were lost, but in a good way. Thoughts of the battle to come lost, just lost, but there was nothing wrong with being lost when your heart was found a home.

"Hermione." Harry whispered. She looked up meeting his eyes. "I will never leave you." she smiled and leaned up and kissed his cheek lightly and rested her head on his chest smiling. They danced forgetting about the food waiting them, everything else. Harry was so happy for the first time in a long time, just here with Hermione. "I will be yours Hermione, always."

The light haired Potter above was still peaking down the steps smiling to herself. "You would be so proud of him James. Just so Proud."

A:N: Thanks for your reviews and input please keep on reviewing for the second part of the date of Harry and Hermione. It just might get a tad hot.. (wink wink cough rating cough) ;)


	5. Chapter 5

The last full blooded Potter

By SuperGirl

AN: Thanks to my reviews I truly love you all.

the next morning

Harry woke up on the couch with Hermione wrapped around him drooling on him. He smiled some, it was the first time in a long time he wasn't worried about tomorrow. Hermione's hair was everywhere as well, Harry laughed some looking at her. He moved a few strains of Hair from her face and watched her sleep. 'I hope I have more days like this.' he thought looking down at the Muggle witch. Harry's thoughts were stopped by a shriek from in the kitchen and then a thump.

"What the hell." mumbled Hermione shifting her weight. "Shh." cued Harry, "I'll check it out go back to sleep he said moving her gently back to the couch. Harry opened up the kitchen to find his aunt Juliette sitting at the table sipping tea looking irritated. That is when he noticed the tied up man below her feet gagged struggling while her bare feet rest on him like a stool.

"Morning." Harry squeaked out waving a bit.

"Morning Harold." she said smiling and sipped her tea.

"Who did you tie up?" Harry asked nervously. His aunt turned fully around to him.

"Remus." she said softly kicking the man below her. Remus cried out a bit.

"Aunt Juliette why did you tie him up?" he asked blunting out the last part.

"He found out where I been hiding for one." she said standing up and dusted herself off. "You must remember Harold I been 'so called' dead for seven years or so." She sipped her tea again. "Please don't get started it's my birthday today and I have a headache already. "

Harry shock his head and bent down to the man on the ground. "Remus?" he asked pulling the gag from the man's face.

"Hello Harry." he said smiling.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"I was looking for you after you ran away from your relatives house the other day. I found you from Mrs. Weasley told me you were here with a relative, never thought it was a dead Potter." That caused Juliette to kick him again. "Blood hell woman!" Remus winced.

Harry stood up and looked at his aunt. "Why did you tie him up?"

"He kept yelling." she said coldly, "besides, he broke in the house." Harry gulped some. "I seen him standing in front of you and Hermione sleeping so I knocked him unconscious then we fought for a while. I think I hit him with my kettle, explains the dent in the kettle, shame too I liked it for a Muggle pot."

Harry nodded some, "Eh, are you going to let Remus go?" he asked a bit worried.

"No." she said spacing off.

"No?" Harry asked.

"Please?" asked Remus who got another kick.

"Harry, spent the last few years hiding, I am so mad that he broken in and Mrs. Weasley told him where you were. Our safety has been violated. Everything I have done has been ruined by him!" she said pointed at him. "I will have people trying to kill you, Hermione, maybe Ron… and Me now!" She slumped down and folder her hands over her face.

"Aunt Juliette…" Harry started but was cutoff.

"Harry! It's too late what if a death eater finds out, what then!" She has some tears forming.

"It is just Remus though." he said softly.

"Harry, I don't trust him nor anyone he has spoken with since he left the Wesley's."

"I am terribly sorry Harry." said Remus. "I had spoken with some people at the leaky cauldron asking if anyone knew of another Potter."

Harry started to shake some. He was starting to see why his aunt lost it on the poor ex-professor. Remus looked upset at what has happened. "What do we do?" Harry asked looking back at the living room. Juliette shook her head. "I do not know!" she yelled slamming her fist into the table cracking the table at the hit. Harry was still in shocked trying to think of something, he didn't train any and what was he to do now they were no longer in hiding Voldemort's follower could kill them easily in the night.

"You could go back home." said Remus, who got a swift kick again.

"Home, BLOODY HELL I AM HOME YOU ARSE!"

"What if we did go?" said Harry looking at her. She turned pale and shock her head.

"Back to what? There is nothing there for me, maybe you Harry I rather stay and fight to my last breath then go to a place that never cared for us Potters. We were always the ones to sacrifice our lives, we were the ones to save the day never live a normal life and I have lost too many loved ones. I lost my mom, my dad, my brother, my sister in law, my god father, Sirius who was like a brother and the one man I ever loved. I am barely alive in side. Why should I leave because of this!"

There was silence and then everyone turned to Ron in the door way in his boxers and shorts. "Uh, morning." he said at the group in the kitchen. He walked past Harry, Remus and Juliette to the cupboard, took out some pop-tarts and took the box with him and left. Leaving three puzzled wizards behind.

"What if you said you were some other Potter?" Harry asked.

"There is no other Potter. I am the last full-blooded Potter!"

"Your cousin Steve?" asked Harry.

"He is in a Looney bin!"

"Scratch that one." said Remus.

"I have a headache." she muttered.

"What could be the worst thing if you went back? If were all together no one can stop us right were the Potter Clan right? What was with all that high might speeches the last few weeks?"

"What will I do there? How will I explain disappearing people will blame me for not being there for you." she said with tears coming out.

"We you were there you know, sending me presents and the cloak. It did save my life from Snape." Juliette laughed a bit.

"I remember when he became a professor there my second to last year, he wanted to kill me, he never knew James had a sister… What if people curse me?" she said

"We'll curse them back."

two hours latter, four wizards and a dog and a cat were at the leaky cauldron

"You go first." Juliette said sweating.

"Bloody hell." muttered Ron who was hit by Hermione.

"Okay." said Harry answering Juliette's request.

The four walked in, more a-less Juliette was dragged in by Ronald with the dog at her heels. The crowed stopped talking amongst themselves when the four popped in. There were mutters amongst some. Juliette was turning red.

"Juliette, Potter…" a man said standing up, who then fainted. Juliette was turning more red and turned to leave, but Ron held her pulling her towards the back exit to go to the wizard shopping area. More people were talking louder.

"She's alive."

"Bloody hell."

"Where has she been."

"Why is she with Harry Potter?"

When they were in the shopping area Juliette stumbled to the ground. "I think I was going to wet my pants back there." she said laying on the dirt ground. "Was it that bad?" asked Hermione.

"YES!" she yelled back.

"What's the plan from here?" asked Ron.

"Get supplies." said Juliette sitting up some. "Do you suppose they take Visa?" she asked.

"No." muttered Hermione. "My dad tried that once…"

The four went to the bank at first and Juliette took out some money and the goblins were not surprised at all and didn't freak out like the wizards were. First after the bank they stopped at a bar and Juliette got loaded up.

"Let's goooooo!" she mumbled to Ron.

"Where?" he asked.

"Get Voldemort!" She said laughing out making more of a scene.

"Let's go to the hotel." said Harry helping Ron carry his now passed out aunt to the nearest hotel.

They checked in and the two boys laid her on the bed and left the dog with her. Ron told the two he wanted to go write someone a letter and departed from Harry and Hermione.

"What do you want to do?" Harry asked bored.

"I don't know." she replied looking at Harry smiling some. "I am scared Harry." she said softly. Harry hugged her tightly.

"No worries, Love." he said, Hermione pulled away looking at Harry.

"Love?" Hermione said red. Harry gulped and didn't realize what he called her.

"I-"

"You-" she spat out.

"I…I…"

"You!" she yelled looking at him starting to sweat.

"You know I…" he smacked his head with his hand, Hermione pulled his hand away and looked him in the eyes.

"Ditto." she said softly and kissed him lightly on the lips. Harry froze still shocked from a moment ago then realized what she did and closed his eyes wrapping his arms unconscientiously around her slowly as her hands wrapped around him. They parted and Hermione gulped shock.

"Ditto." said Harry. Who smiled some nervously.

"Everything has changed." she said softly leaning on to his cheat listening to his heart beat in over drive.

"Yes, but it will be good."

"I hope so." she said yawning.

'I will do this, I will make sure we will be happy." he said gulping.

"I hope so." she said with some tears forming. Harry wiped some from the corner of her eye lids.

"I will protect you guys and I will be the one to destroy Voldemort."

"I'm scared." she chocked out.

"I am too, we all are, but if my aunt came here today after all these years and being scared as she was I think I can do great things."

"She was drunk Harry." Hermione giggled.

"Hey, it might work to defeat Voldemort." She laughed and hit Harry lightly and jumped up and kissed him quickly and hugged him.

"You make me happy Harry." Harry smiled some and nodded.

"I feel like I have a family for once in a long time since before Sirius died. I have you, Ron and my aunt."

"Don't forget your third cousin twice removed Steve."

"And Steven in the ward in south London."

Harry held Hermione tightly and thought of not the war to come but the moment how perfectly she wrapped around his body and molded to fit him. She thought not about the future fight, but of a future of peace with his friends and loved ones. Nothing else mattered but his dreams and the girl in his arms at the moment.

Please review: and thanks again. SG


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

SuperGirl

Dunken-ness

A/n: Here we go again! Thanks for your reviews you guys! HUGS

LAST TIME

Harry held Hermione tightly and thought of not the war to come but the moment how perfectly she wrapped around his body and molded to fit him. She thought not about the future fight, but of a future of peace with his friends and loved ones. Nothing else mattered but his dreams and the girl in his arms at the moment. There thoughts were interrupted by a scream fallowed by a crash.

Harry jumped up from Hermione's embraces and ran down the hall to the main floor. There he found Ron and his Aunt drunk standing on the table in her Witch Hunter outfit. Strangely she resembled a power ranger without the helmet!

"Here I come to save the DAY! She yelled on the table. Harry looked over to Ron who was standing with a butter-beer in his hand not effected by this. He then seen his aunt jump off of the table onto some woman on the floor in the WWF style of wrestling. "Did I get her?" she asked rolling over. Ron peered over and nodded. "What the bloody hell?" asked Harry running to the scene. Juliette looked up and smiled at Harry.

"I got her!" she said hiccupping.

"We can see that." said Hermione looking at the woman.

"Who is it?" asked Harry.

"Bellatrix!" she yelled. "I got her good!" she said walking over to the unconscious woman and kicked her. "YOU SUCK!" Juliette yelled falling over on to Ron for the third time. "She was going to try to kill you Harry." said Ron. "I over heard it and got your aunt and she dressed up and well you see the rest mate. It was funny as hell. Bellatrix thought she seen a ghost."

"I don't feel good Harold." said Juliette swaying a bit. "Can I lay back down." she hiccupped again and covered her mouth. "Gross." she mumbled.

"Juliette, I will take you back." said Hermione she held Harry's aunt's hand who was still ill from earlier. A crowed gathered and Rita from the Newspaper was there on hand.

"Mr. Potter is it true you brought back your aunt from the dead?" Rita asked.

"What?"

"Is it true she was the witch hunter all these years."

"I guess so."

"How does it feel she wasn't there for you?"

"I didn't know about her."

"Is it true you and Granger are having an affair."

"It's not an affair."

"Is it true your still with Ginny Weasley?"

"NO, NO and NO leave me alone!" he yelled storming off leaving Ron behind. Rita turned to Ron behind her.

"How does it feel being in the boy who lived shadow?" she asked. Ron turned red.

"Shadow?" he asked spitting out his beer.

"Does it make you cry at night?"

"NO, why are you bothering me?" he asked.

"Do you have a fear of other people?" she asked

"NO go away!" he said walking up the steps.

Rita turned to Bellatrix on the ground and squatted down.

"How does it feel being K.O.ed by and ex witch hunter and you cousin Juliette Potter who has been in hiding for eleven years?" there was a pause. "You, want revenge and you…" Rita tried to come up with the next part what would Bellatrix say. "that's enough." said Rita giving Bellatrix a kick before leaving with the photographer.

A/N:

Sorry this is short, I have finals I hope to hear from you guys HUGS!


End file.
